Our Doll
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Quand la génération des miracles découvrent quelque chose d'étonnant concernant leur petit passeur...


Kuroko pénétra à son tour dans les vestiaires et se rendit sans tergiverser vers le casier qu'on lui avait administré, ignorant les autres membres – sans Akashi sans doute déjà dans le gymnase à parler au coach – en pleine discussion inintéressante sur le prochain travail de Kise. Il ouvrit son casier pour prendre son survêtement et ne sursauta pas en sentant quelqu'un s'affaisser sur ses épaules. Aomine le faisait souvent depuis qu'il était devenu son _ombre_ et personne n'avait rien à y redire. Il ne prêta pas non plus d'attention à ce que disait l'As de l'équipe qui continuait de lui parler mais sursauta en sentant quelque chose contre sa jugulaire, frissonnant en sentant les lèvres de Daiki chatouiller sa peau opaline et ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement inopportun.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se sentant rougir tandis que sa main se dirigea d'elle-même contre sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait gémit, devant tout le monde de surcroît ! Le silence qui régnait soudainement accentua ses rougeurs alors qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aomine lui donnait un petit bisou, mais habituellement c'était sur le front ! Pas à _cet_ endroit ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant que la voix de Daiki ne s'élève à nouveau, presque hésitant mais un brin moqueur :

– Attends, tu viens pas sérieusement de…

Oh pitié… Il tourna lentement le visage pour observer ses compagnons et remerciant le ciel que Seijuuro soit absent, même s'il aurait préférer être seul en cet instant. Son visage rosi n'échappa à personne et sa main couvrait toujours ses lèvres. Il détourna brièvement les yeux, intimidé devant tous ces visages ébahis.

Son manque d'impassibilité devait les étonner.

– Tu viens de _gémir_ ? De _plaisir_ ? Demanda Kise en arquant un sourcil, un sourire montrant son ravissement.

– Et tu _rougis_ ? Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Midorima.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Il essaya de reprendre une mine impassible, mais sa main ne voulait pas quitter le bas de son visage et ses yeux s'étaient fixés à sa gauche, sur le mur. Il vit Aomine se retourner pour jeter un regard amusé à ses compagnons et écarquilla à nouveau les yeux en le sentant empoigner les cheveux de sa nuque pour redresser son visage au maximum, plongeant sans retenu dans sa gorge laissée à nu qu'il embrassa délicatement comme précédemment.

Le faisant à nouveau gémir piteusement.

Ses mains allèrent contre le torse du bleu pour le repoussé, ses joues plus rouge que jamais et les lèvres pincées. Maintenant sa prise contre sa nuque, Aomine se tourna vers les autres, les sourcils dressés bien haut et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Je sais comment le rendre moins fermé ! Ria-t-il, son autre main emprisonnant le poignet du passeur.

– C'est surprenant… Souffla Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste nonchalant.

– Kurokoccin est trop mignon comme ça !

– Est-ce qu'il est bon ? Demanda Murasakibara qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

Tetsuya était vexé qu'il parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, et ses efforts vains pour faire bouger Aomine lui rappelèrent sa présence.

– Ce n'est pas drôle. Lâche moi, Aomine-kun.

Jamais sa voix n'avait paru aussi froide, mais elle ne fit qu'augmenter les sourires déjà présents.

– A moi ! Je peux essayer ?

Daiki sourit et se poussa pour se placer derrière Kuroko, redressant son visage en tenant sa mâchoire et son poignet d'une autre main. L'As dénoua sa cravate pour libérer plus de parcelle de peau tandis que Ryouta s'approcha en sautillant. Il n'était pas un objet à se faire passer, merde ! Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque le blond embrassa sa nuque, plus fermement qu'Aomine et en chatouillant sa peau de sa langue délicate. Son poing se ferma sur la veste du blond, fermant à demi les yeux sous la délicieuse sensation et en laissant de plus fort gémissements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il sentit sa peau se faire happer, frétillant sous la langue quémandeuse du copieur et son souffle se faire plus saccadé.

– Kuroccin à l'air d'apprécier~ !

– J'aurais jamais cru ça ! S'exclama Daiki en riant alors que Kise se redressait. Si j'avais su, y a longtemps que j'en aurais profité !

– Ce n'est pas drôle…

Sa voix n'était pourtant pas tremblante, pleine de reproche quoiqu'un brin plus faible, mais ses yeux brillants n'arrivaient pas à intimider les membres de Teikô. Le dos de sa main se replaça sur ses lèvres pour tenter d'amoindrir ses halètements et masquer les quelques tremblements qui agitaient sa lèvre.

– Je me demande comment il réagirait s'il le subissait des deux côtés… Se demanda Midorima.

Tetsuya papillonna stupidement des yeux avant de tressauter en sentant le premier bouton de sa chemise voler en invitation silencieuse de la part de Daiki, sa peau bronzée contrastant avec son teint opalescent.

– Non, attendez… Murasakibara… -kun !

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il venait et était en train de se faire littéralement embrasser par ses coéquipiers ! Sentir la bouche de Shintaro et d'Atsushi était quelque chose de vibrant et sa bouche ne parvint pas à rester éternellement fermée. Ils bougeaient presque en rythme, échauffaient sa peau qui devait être rouge sous toutes ces attentions à l'instar de ses lèvres qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mordre pour tenter vainement d'étouffer ses plaintes. De plus, sentir le corps d'Aomine juste derrière lui, plaqué contre son dos et les mains de Kise déboutonner lentement sa chemise faisait trembler ses mains. Ses yeux s'embuèrent doucement, et ses jambes flageolantes lui laissaient croire qu'il allait tomber à tout moment.

Il n'avait jamais dit à quiconque que cette « zone » était la plus sensible de sa personne, et ne l'avait découvert que lorsque sa mère lui avait administré un grand baiser baveux. Il en avait gémit si fort sous la sensation que sa mère avait eu un instant peur de l'avoir mordue. Il s'était vite reprit en lui disant qu'elle l'avait vraiment surpris, voire presque effrayé. Mais la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée n'était rien face à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il rejeta davantage sa tête alors que, gourmand pour ne pas changer, Atsushi mordit son épiderme pour lui infligé un suçon conséquent. Lorsqu'ils le relâchèrent, ses jambes cédèrent et Aomine raffermit sa prise, le plaquant contre lui tandis qu'un bruit lui fit redresser la tête.

Akashi venait d'arriver.

– Oui, intéressant, en effet.

– Akashi… -kun… Gémit-il piteusement, le regard embué.

Son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement et ses légers halètements perturbaient le silence qui s'était installé. Aomine le lâcha pour s'avancer vers Akashi, laissant Kuroko glisser jusqu'au sol. Des frissons le parcouraient encore, mais l'arrêt de leur torture commençait à faire effet. Il inspira un grand coup, releva ses yeux et voulut se redresser mais resta immobile en voyant ses camarades discuter avec leur capitaine, lequel s'avança vers lui pour redresser son visage et ainsi avoir une vue imprenable sur sa gorge après s'être accroupi.

La vue des éloquents suçons entachant sa peau étira impassiblement ses lèvres. Tetsuya pinça légèrement ses lèvres et papillonna des yeux pour reprendre contenance mais alors qu'il allait parlé les lèvres tentatrices d'Akashi le firent tressauter lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en contact avec la peau tendre de sa gorge. Mais la sensation de douceur ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et il gémit bruyamment en sentant l'émail de ses dents s'enfoncer dans son épiderme jusqu'à la percer. Haletant douloureusement, il s'agrippa au dos du capitaine en se focalisant sur la langue du rouge qui léchait sa plaie.

– Eh bien, on dirait que c'en était trop pour Tetsuya… Souffla Akashi au creux de son oreille en laissant ses doigts glisser sur son entrejambe.

Le passeur hoqueta et raffermit sa prise alors que son front se posait sur l'épaule de Seijuro. Il n'entendit pas les murmures et exclamations étonnés, tant le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti le laissait frétillant mais avait sursauté en sentant son visage être jeté en arrière par une large main puissante alors que la force l'avait couché au sol, Akashi entre ses jambes qui le regardait avec amusement et Murasakibara dans son dos qui le laissait au sol.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement, les lèvres tremblantes et les joues rouges, mais la froideur d'une main sur son ventre lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Kise lui sourire. Il ne réagit pas en le voyant se pencher sur son visage, mais il n'eût pas le temps de murmurer son nom qu'il sentit ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Sa chemise déboutonnée permis à Aomine d'y laisser sa bouche.

Et il sentait les mains d'Akashi déboutonner son pantalon.

Et alors que Midorima se joignait au baiser de Kise en entremêlant leur langue et que Murasakibara soulevait sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il se dérobe, il su que plus jamais leur relation ne sera la même. Ses fines mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Kise et le torse de Shintaro, son pantalon quittant ses jambes alors qu'ils se laissaient complètement allé aux sensations qu'ils ressentaient.

Et tandis que sa main fût guidée vers l'entrejambe de Daiki, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à nouveau que leur relation ne sera plus jamais la même.

* * *

→ ... Frustré ?


End file.
